gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Roxton- TGC S3
Hand of the King Ariela Roxton Lady Ariela inherited the Oceanroad as an only child at the age of 7. Due to her fathers death only a few years before the Night Kings invasion, Ariela was left with only her and her mother to deal with the harsh life of rule. Ariela was a sweet summer child, and was told of the fall of the Nights Watch on her 6th nameday. Being as close to the action as the Golden Tooth, the armies of house Roxton were present in the main battles of the invasion. During the Nights King's burning of Riverrun, Ariela was close enough to see the horrific Ice Dragon and mighty flames soaring through the air. She was deeply terrified by the sight of the burning keep, and ever since has been horribly afraid of the Winter, and has been known to retreat to Goldchains during the winters with no chance of leaving. Ariela would grow to be tutored by many different people from many walks of life, from the King of the Westerlands, to Bravos and Bearded Priests, this left her with a vast understanding of cultures and affairs, and the tutoring in her later years from various spymasters groomed her for a life of deceit and cunning. She grew to be well known in the realm for being a genius when it came to intrigue and leadership, and we renowned threw-out the realms for the wide shadowy networks of the Reach. Lady Ariela was widely considered to be as smart or even smarter than her Yronwyne mother. Lady Ariela had her first child to her first husband, the brother to the Dayne lord of the Red Mountains. She named this rather unremarkable child Jon Roxton, and his future is yet to be told. There was also rumors that Ariela's second son Hobbar, whom is known to be of a broken mind, was not at all the child of her Dayne husband, and instead is the love child of Lady Ariela and her liege King Alebar, there is however no proof to these acusations, only speculation. Lady Ariela would mother no more trueborn children, only the bastards of foreign dignitaries brought to Goldchains to act as diplomats and Stewards. Ariela lived through the rest of her 20's quite peacefully. She sent her heir Jon off to be tutored by a number of different lords across westeros, and for a short while after King Alleras the Purples' death due to illness, would be named regent and hand of the king to the young King Aegyr. Lady Ariela was a driving force in keeping the peace between the two powers of Westeros, The Reach itself and the much larger Vale. Ariela would be rewarded for her service to King Aegyr with the reward of the High Lordship of Crakehall, and the allowance to re-claim the Roxton halls of old in the Ring, which had been thrown from lesser lord-to-lord for over a hundred years. Lady Ariela's sound and peaceful rule would come to an end at the fair age of 37, when she was found poisoned in her bedchambers in early morn one day. The truth behind this assassination is not known to the people of Westeros, but there were many jealous of the Lady Roxton, due to her vast lands and the Kings favour. Lord Jon I Roxton "the Skewered link" Lord Jon's life was a short one. After inheriting the Oceanroad and it's respective titles from his mother at the age of 21, Lord Jon, whom was considered by many one of the greatest upcoming warriors and commanders that Westeros had to offer. His future was full of promise, he had power and gold and loyalty to his King, he was full of pride and honor, and when a fellow Reach-lord hosted their regional tourney, he snapped at the chance to prove his prowess to Planetos. He planned to go down in the history book of the citadel. These dreams were cut short when the brother of a lowly lord slipped from his horse in Jon's first joust, finding a gap in his breastplate, and practically skewering Lord Roxton through the lungs. His only legacy would be the unborn child in his Tarth wife's stomach, the semantics of which caused the Oceanroad to pass hands to many a Roxton cousin, before being given to the new Lord Jon II apon his birth. Lord Jon II Roxton "the Skeptic" Very little is known about the state of House Roxton during the years of Lord Jon II's rule. Lord Jon was supposedly tutored by a very paranoid Pentoshi diplomat, whom kept him within arms reach at every waking moment. Growing up without a father and a very distant hedonistic mother left Lord Jon with only the advice of his tutor to live off of. He too grew up to be exceptionally skeptical and paranoid of the world outside of his castle. He grew so paranoid that apon his death he was sure that someone was attempting to steal his life an family. As he grew ill with the bloody flux at the age of 30, he used a small portion of the vast wealth of the Roxton family to have as many records of his years of rule discretely destroyed across Westeros. Of course it was impossible to destroy ''every ''record of his rule, and some books and papers still exist within the Citadel and Royal libraries. Unfortunately the years of Jon's rule included the years of the new Baratheon uprising, and fall of the Belmore royal bloodline. Some information was later recorded by the Lord's only son and daughter Andrew and Ariela. Lord Andrew II Will be done at some point, didnt actually do much, died and had a kid Lady Paramount Valiete Roxton The Lady Paramount's rise to power was largely in part to her mistreatment at the hands of the short lived rule of Lord Paramount Aegyr's son. Lady Valiete was a young child of 7 when her tutor the Lord Paramount took a journey across the Narrow Sea to the ruins of the Smoking Sea. The Lord was tutoring her in the arts of diplomacy, and so took her to the fragmented southern free cities, to explore the diplomatic envoys of Tyrosh and Volantis. The Lord Paramount was a deeply depressed man, unerved by the idea of ruling, and unconvinced of his own skill. In an terrifying attempt to escape his responsibilities, the Lord ordered his ship to be sailed through the smoking sea. Shortly after the wreck of the Yronwyne ship washed up on the shores of Lys, with only a young girl, her face infected with greyscale, washing up with it. The Lysene merchants sent word to the Council of the Reach and the King of the Iron Throne, the third son of whom was betrothed to marry the Lady Roxton,